O que há de mais importante
by Tharys
Summary: ONESHOT HyogaxShun. Fic curtinha. Shun parece deprimido faz uns dias, e Hyoga sabe que é por culpa dele. Yaoi levíssimo.


**O que há de mais importante**

Boa noite! Meninas (e meninos também, por que não?), estou de volta mas não sei se definitivamente...Andei numa crise quase interminável de inspiração, e unindo a estágio + estudo... Aí ficou difícil mesmo!

Chega de blá-blá-blá. Vamos à fic!

_-x-_

Ele estava quieto demais. Fazia três dias que Shun andava calado e afastado dos outros pelos cantos da Mansão Kido. Embora tivesse sido abordado por Ikki, Shiryu, Seiya e até mesmo por Saori, Andrômeda não dizia nada. Alegava cansaço, e sorria em seguida.

Hyoga era o único que conhecia os motivos de Shun. Ele mesmo tentara algumas vezes conversar com o amigo. A resposta era a mesma:

"Já, já passa." Seguido do sorriso agradável de Shun, que era sempre gentil. No fundo, todos sabiam que não era cansaço coisa alguma.

- Pato – Ikki, em sua delicadeza habitual, veio ao encontro do cavaleiro do Cisne. – O que tem o meu irmão? Você sabe?

- Não sei. – O que era uma mentira. Se Ikki descobrisse, cabeças iam rolar. Mesmo a de Shun. – Falou com ele?

Fênix estalou a língua num gesto de irritação.

- Quem disse que ele fala? Tá na cara que ele não vai contar. Só pra não deixar a gente preocupado. – Ikki cerrou o cenho. – Você sabe.

Sabia, e até demais. Em segredo, há pouco mais de dois meses, Hyoga e Shun encontraram um no outro algo desconhecido, uma força irreprimível que os envolvia e atraía. Algo diferente de paixão, mais forte e mais sincero. Porém Shun, assim como Hyoga, via-se constrangido ao se sentir atraído pelo amigo.

Não demonstravam afetos em público. Hyoga queria assumir o romance; mas Shun percebia que a situação seria desconfortável na mansão, ainda mais quando Ikki, seu irmão mais velho, era tão irredutível em suas convicções. Viadagem em casa, nem pensar, é o que ele diria.

- Sei, sim. – Hyoga deu de ombros, na tentativa de aparentar frieza. – Talvez seja mesmo cansaço. Hades se apossou dele...

Uma pequena raiva cutucou por dentro o cavaleiro de Cisne.

-... Não é à toa que se sinta estranho. Mas passa.

Ikki o fitou com o típico olhar desconfiado, mas não o sustentou. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e saiu pisando duro da biblioteca, onde Hyoga lia sobre filosofia. Ou melhor, tentava – impossível se concentrar sabendo que tinha culpa da condição de Shun.

Fechou com força o livro e levantou num salto da cadeira.

Shun estava exatamente onde Hyoga imaginaria que estivesse: sentado à sombra de uma das cerejeiras no jardim impecável da mansão. Tinha o olhar vago até perceber que Hyoga se aproximara.

- Belo dia, Hyoga. – Voltou os olhos verdes para a paisagem.

- Te assustei?

- Um pouco, eu estava distraído. – Viu a expressão do loiro e sorriu. – Está tudo bem.

Era o sorriso que apresentava há três dias.

- Todos estão preocupados.

- Ah...

Shun voltava a olhar o céu. Parecia melancólico. Hyoga sentou-se ao lado dele, junto às raízes da cerejeira. O silêncio era incômodo e constrangedor.

- Pensei que tivesse me perdoado.

- Eu perdoei – Andrômeda ainda olhava o céu. – De verdade. Acredita em mim... – E sorriu.

- Não finge esse sorriso – Hyoga, discretamente, segurou a mão do amigo que corara com as palavras do Cisne. – Não pra mim.

Shun baixou os olhos. Soltou a mão do amigo e abraço os próprios joelhos.

- Te juro, eu perdoei – sua voz estava quase chorosa. – Perdoei porque... Primeiro não queria brigar, não gosto. Ainda mais com você. E segundo... Porque eu te entendo.

- Enten...? Shun – Hyoga voltou sério o rosto para Andrômeda. – Não é possível que não me odeie pelo que fiz.

Shun balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Não tem como te odiar...

- Então me explica! Depois de eu ter feito o que fiz, como você me perdoa?

Shun suspirou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Coçou o cocuruto.

- Hyoga, eu sou homem, assim como você. Eu entendo que você precise... Sair de vez em quando... com outras.

Pareceu mastigar as palavras ao ranger os dentes. Hyoga ficou sem reação, completamente incrédulo. Mas será possível?

- Eu só não gosto da idéia. – Completou Andrômeda. Hyoga olhou-o outra vez. Completamente abobalhado.

- Shun? Você ouviu o que disse? Quer que eu traia você?

- Não! – Andrômeda socou Cisne na coxa, mas sem intenção de machucar. - Não gosto nem de imaginar a idéia de você sair com outra pessoa, seja quem for.

Desta vez quem corou foi o Cisne. A última coisa que imaginava vir de Shun. E, ao mesmo tempo, pensava: isso é típico dele. Sempre pensando demais nos outros, e em primeiro lugar.

Esse era o Shun.

- Mas não quero dizer que você pode sair por aí... – Deixou a frase no ar.

- Claro que não.

Desta vez, Hyoga estava convicto. O sorriso de Shun foi leve. O loiro retribuiu o sorriso, piscando um olho.

- Se não estivéssemos no jardim eu roubaria um beijo seu agora.

- Hyoga!

Andrômeda levantou-se num salto, corando fortemente. Por trás daquela vermelhidão havia o sorriso mais sincero que poderia vir de Shun. Saiu correndo pelo jardim, envergonhado. Hyoga acompanhou o amigo com os olhos quando ele afastava. Não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Era, sim, o que havia de mais importante.

E aquele era o seu Shun.

_fin_

[11/11/10]

N/A: Muito bem, não é um graaande projeto, é só um lapso de imaginação... Mas espero que tenham gostado. Tentei fazê-los como meninos, já que a maioria das fics os retratam com gestos semi-femininos... Algum dia ainda os farei machões (brincadeira).

Ah! Peço à Ste, Tenie Shirou, que me perdoe. Eu sei que ela gosta muito do Shun e que sustenta uma teoria de que o Pato/Hyoga seja um aproveitador; mas a inspiração veio pra eles, e saiu.

Obrigada por ler!

PS: Hoje só que li a review que a **Lya Mizuno **deixou pra mim, em "O Destino de Nós Dois"...e parece que recebi uma injeção de ânimo! Lya-sama, eu só peço desculpas por ter demorado... e por pretender demorar mais, porque essa fic tá sendo segundo plano...não tenho ideias boas para seguí-la. Prometo fazer o possível! Obrigada,mesmo! Fiquei muito feliiiiz *-* /retardada

Até a próxima!


End file.
